


Payback

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Phan one-shot, in which Dan went overboard and Phil wants payback. Includes cute banter and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

“Dan, we have to get ready now.”

“No,” The brown haired youtuber said childishly. “I’m never letting you go!”

“Dan,” Phil protested as he was squeezed tighter. “We’ll be late, and this is an important meeting. Do you want to get fired for being late?”

“Who cares, I’ve been fired twice before. Third time’s the charm…”

“Well I haven’t been fired, and I don’t plan on it anytime soon,” Phil said, mustering all of his strength to pry himself from his boyfriend’s steel grip. He managed to escape, slipping out of the bed quickly.

“No,” Dan whined loudly. “Phil please, just a few more minutes of cuddles!”

“It’s only an hour long. We can cuddle all you want when we get back home,” Phil promised.

Dan gave the big round doe eyes. “I don’t want to cuddle later, I want to cuddle now…”

“Then I guess you’re not getting any cuddles at all,” Phil said, though it was in a rather playful tone as he began getting dressed.

Dan finally sat up. He was shirtless with a full head of curls, bottom lip jutted out.

“Don’t you love me Phil?”

“Of course I do baby. That’s why I’m making sure you don’t lose your job.”

“We’d be able to make a living off of just Youtube,” Dan reminded him.

“But we wouldn’t get as many luxuries. No more holidays or expensive dates, movies, video games…and what if a wild badger destroyed Youtube?”

Dan snorted. “Whatever. Hey, can we make pancakes when we get back?”

“Sure, if you go hurry and get ready,” Phil agreed as he turned on his hair straightener. Then he glanced in the mirror and did a double take. Phil stared at his reflection in horror, looking at the obvious hickey on the base of his neck.

“I can’t believe you Dan! You promised me last night…”

The younger boy had the decency to look guilty. “I couldn’t help it Phil, I just got really into it. I didn’t like the way that girl touched you yesterday. I guess I felt sort of possessive…”

“Well now I can’t film,” Phil sighed. “I promised a new video this week…”

“I’ll tell the fans you’re sick,” Dan said, pulling out his phone.

“I don’t like lying,” Phil protested.

“Would you rather tell them how I pinned you down last night and claimed every inch of your body with my lips?”

Phil’s eyes widened. “No!”

Dan chuckled and began typing in a tweet.

Danisnotonfire: @AmazingPhil has caught the black plague. it doesn’t look like he’ll be getting out of bed for awhile guys, he says he’s sorry for not being able to film this week.

“How’s that?” Dan asked, showing him the tweet he had typed out.

“The black plague?” Phil laughed. “Good I guess. But I still don’t condone lying.”

“Technically I’m the one who’s lying,” Dan pointed out as he submitted the tweet.

Phil sighed and stepped away from the mirror. Dan gently traced the little love bites he’d left on his boyfriend.

“I really am sorry Phil…”

The older smiled. “You are not.”

Dan grinned back. “True.”

“Well,” Phil said, voice changing to a lower more husky tone. “I guess I should get payback.”

“Hold on a sec,” Dan backed up slightly as Phil licked his lips and pounced, tugging both of them onto the bed.

Payback was payback, after all.

They never ended up going to the meeting.


End file.
